Yami Yugi
| english = }} Yami Yugi, known as Dark Yugi in the manga and Japanese versions is the spirit of Pharaoh Atem that has been sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. After Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi resided in Yugi's body and would take possession of it when Yugi or his friends were in danger. After Yugi became fully aware of Yami's existance, Yugi could voluntary give control of his body to Yami. Design Yugi's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. As he exists in Yugi's body, his appearance is largly the same as Yugi's, although many alterations are made when Yami takes control. Yami Yugi's hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a six large spikes colored black with magenta rims all along the edges. The spikes were lose and free flowing at the beginning of the manga, but over time became stiffer. At the beginning of the series, his outfit consists of the standard male Domino High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar and a set of Ankhs on his sleeves, which weren't present when Yugi was in control. The Ankhs were later removed. Unlike Yugi, Yami Yugi sometimes wears the jacket as a cape. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck. The lace is later replaced with a chain. When he and Téa took a day together to find out about the Millennium Puzzle, he wore a black linen and several pieces of wrist-chains, to match the Millennium Puzzle's chain. Biography Origin Pharaoh Atem defeated Zorc Necrophades, sacrificing his life in the process. He used his name as part of a spell that sealed part Zorc and his own souls in the Millennium Items. Atem's got sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. The puzzle was shattered and laid to rest in the Pharaoh's tomb. 3,000 years later (5,000 in the English anime), Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle, which caused the Pharaoh's spirit to inhabit Yugi's body. The Pharaoh's soul, which comes to be known as "the other Yugi" or "Yami Yugi" (Dark Yugi in the manga) is now missing the vast majority of its memories. Shadow Games The Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and first series anime told a number of stories, where Dark Yugi helped Yugi and his friends by playing dangereous games with those who trespassed on their souls. These games often resulted in harsh Penalty Games for the loser. The majority of these storylines were skipped in the second series anime. ''Manga one-shots'' .]] Yugi solved the Puzzle while he was under the pressure of coming up with money to pay Ushio, for his self imposed body guard fees. Dark Yugi emerged and met up with Ushio. He challenged Ushio to a Shadow Game invloving grabbing money off their own hand with a knife. Ushio got greedy and tried to kill Yugi. Dark Yugi inflicted a Penalty Game on him for cheating. Ushio was put under the illusion that trash and leaves were money, which he was left shower himself in. A director from ZTV tries to orchestrate a bullying scene, by having A.D. Fujita attack Yugi. Dark Yugi does not tolerate this and later plays a dice Shadow Game with the director, where the lowest roll wins. After winning, he inflicts a penalty game on the director, pixellating his vision. The untalented singer, Sozoji, forces Yugi and Tomoya Hanasaki to sell tickets to his concert, and subsequently beats up Hanasaki for letting Yugi take his burden of tickets. This sets him up as Dark Yugi's next victim. Dark Yugi and Sozoji play a game of silence. The first person to make a sound, loses. Sozoji notices how Yugi might lose. With Yugi's life on the line, his heart pounds as he gets excited about winning. But his heartbeat becomes amplified by his microphone connected to nearby speakers. A noise is detected from Sozoji's account, making him lose the game. Subjected to one of Dark Yugi's Penalty Games, Sozoji continues to hear his heart beat louder and louder. When Anzu is held captive by an escaped convict armed with a gun at Burger World, Yugi is made serve the convict cigarettes and alcohol. Dark Yugi takes control and challanges the convict to a game. With Anzu blindfolded she can't see who's challanging the convict. It sounds like Yugi's voice, but this man is too confident and daring to be Yugi. Playing a Shadow Game, where each player can only move one finger, Dark Yugi places the cigarette lighter on the convict's arm, while it continues to fill his drink leaving it overflow, setting the convict on fire. After this incident, Anzu obsesses over finding the identity of her rescuer. The self-proclaimed psychic Kokurano tries to seuduce Anzu, by reading her future telling her how she'll meet a wonderful man, who will reveal himself to her and she will swoon before him in love. Anzu hopes this is the man who saved her at Burger World. For Yugi's disbelief in his powers, Kokurano says that in Yugi's furure countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon him. Later that day Kokurano knocks over bookshelves on top of Yugi. Dark Yugi emerges and realizes that Kokurano is making his predictions come true and rushes to Anzu, who Kokurano has knocked out with a bottle of chloroform. Using the bottle, Dark Yugi defeats him in a Shadow Game. Kokurano is left unconscious from the chloroform. During a school festival, Goro Inogashira has his class tear up Yugi's class carnival games spot, to make room for their Okonomiyaki stand. Dark Yugi challengs Goro to an air hockey Shadow Game, using a block of ice containing a tube of an explosive chemical as a puck and the Okonomiyaki grill as a board. Goro deals powerful blows to the puck, making it difficult for Dark Yugi to keep up. But Dark Yugi, manages to nick the puck with his bat, causing the ice to break with Goro's next blow. The chemical hit the hot surface, causing it to explode in front of Goro. When the teacher Ms. Chono finds Honda's jigsaw love letter to Miho Nosaka. As she assembles it to find the culprit's name and expel him, Dark Yugi turns the puzzle into a Shadow Game, where Ms. Chono is made feel the pain she is inflicting on others. On completion of the puzzle, her makeup cracks up, revealing her true ugly self. The Junky Scorpion shop owner sells Jonouchi a rare pair of shoes, but has them stolen back. Dark Yugi returns to the Junky Scorpion and plays a Shadow Game with the owner to take back the shoes. The owner's pet scorpion is put in a shoe, while both players try to pull out coins without getting stung. The owner gets greedy and trys to kill the scorpion. He fails to do so and gets badly poisoned from a sting. Yugi calls to the Millennium Puzzle to help him find Jonouchi, while Jonouchi is held captive by Hirutani's gang. Dark Yugi locates the gang and let's them punch him, to lre them into a puddle. As he stands up, he covertly puts a metal bar under an unconscious member of the gang's arm. He then hangs his puzzle off a chain over the unconscious boy's forhead. As the gang advance to attack Yugi, rainwater trickles down the chain and off th tip of the Puzzle onto the boy, waking him up. As he wkes up, he moves his arm suspended under the metal bar, cauing him to let the stun gun he's holding drop into the puddle of water electrocuting the gang. Tomoya Hanasaki, dressed as the hero Zombire, tries to take on a gang, who told him they'd kidnapped Yugi. Hanasaki's father was supposed to pay the gang to let Tomoya beat them, but could not afford to. The gang start attacking Hanasaki, but Dark Yugi shows up. As the gang chase him, he leaves a trail of spray paint, starting at a cigarette butt. As the butt burns away, it acts as a fuse. After the paint caught fire, it created a maze of fire, leaving the gang dash out and jump into the water. Dark Yugi escorts Hanasaki away, insisting that Hanasaki can still be a hero. ''Anime one-shots'' The Shadow Game with Ushio was completly changed. A deck of cards, which Dark Yugi pretended was the money, was placed on top of a dome and both players hung freely from a rope over around the spike at the top of the dome. How they advanced to the top was dictated by what card they turned over. Ushio attempted to cheat, earning him a Penalty Game, where he imagined he fell into a pit of monsters. At Burger World, the convict cheated by removing the lighter and is left subject to a Penalty Game, where he is made think he is on fire. Shotaro Akaboshi stole a watch Honda had bought for Miho. Dark Yugi met up with him later and played a Shadow Game, where each player tried to grab a watch from a cuckoo watch at a time as close to 0:00 as possible on a countdown. Shotaro lost and was made victim to a Penalty Game, where he imagined he was made up of clockwork parts. During the Digital Pet Duel after Haiyama attacked Yugi and his friends and tried turning Honda into his pet, Dark Yugi connected Yugi's Digital Pet, U2 with Haiyama's. The game became a Shadow Game and the pets appeared as real beings. Using data it incorporated from a connection with Jonouchi's pet, U2 upgraded form like Dark Yugi and was able to defeat Haiyama's pet. Haiyama started whipping his pet, telling it to get up. For Haiyama's Penalty Game, he imagined the pet turning on him and eating him. Mayumi had left the puzzle love letter for Jonouchi, rather than Honda leaving it for Miho, this results in Ms. Chono setting Anzu up to face expulsion. For her cruel intentions, Dark Yugi plays a Shadow Game with Ms. Chono, where they assemble smashed mirrors while blindfolded. Ms. Chono cheats and Dark Yugi inflicts the same Penalty Game as in the manga. Warashibe, who was obsessed with Miho, forced her into a game of Capsule Monster Chess. After realizing Warashibe cheated by using a rigged dispenser, Yugi and Miho try to leave, but Warashibe traps them by dropping a portcullis, which breaks and falls and Yugi and Miho. Dark Yugi emerges and finishes the CapMon game. The game is identical to Yugi's first game with Mokuba in the manga. (See below). Warashibe recieves the same Penalty Game as Mokuba; he imagines himself being trapped inside a giant CapMon capsule. ''The Man from Egypt'' Shadi, the holder of the Millennium Key and Scales, sees Yugi at a museum. After hearing, Yugi owns the Millennium Puzzle, he uses the Millennium Key to enter the room of Yugi's soul. Instead he finds two rooms; Yugi's which is filled toys another for Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi appears inside his room and invites Shadi in, if he dares. Shadi introduces himself as an unwanted guest. He came to learn the power of the Millennium Puzzle. If the power is needed he will draw it into his bloodline. Not willing to simply show Shadi the power, he imposes a Shadow Game; somewhere inside the soul, is Dark Yugi's true room, if Shadi can find it, then he'll find what he's looking for. Shadi accepts the game, but mentions that once he enters someone's room , he can redecorate it to control the individual or change their personality. Dark Yugi starts the game and the place turns into a maze of doors and staircases. Shadi begins searching, but the doors are filled with traps. Eventually Shadi is left dangling above a bottomless pit. Dark Yugi saves him and advises that he leave. Shadi parts, thinking he has lost the game, but Dark Yugi assures him it is only the beginning. Shadi returns later and forces Dark Yugi into a Shadow Game, by possessing Anzu to keeping her hostage and Professor Yoshimori to keep Grandpa and Jonouchi away. To win the game the player must make their opponent show weakness in their heart. Anzu was made stand on a board suspended over the side of a building by a series of ropes held to the building by ushabti. Three Ushabti represented Dark Yugi's heart, while one represented Shadi's. The ushabti break up when weakness is detected in its corresponding player's heart. Causing Dark Yugi's to break would let Anzu fall and causing Shadi's to break would let the Millennium Key slide to Anzu's hand removing the possession spell. Seeing Anzu's danger immediatly causes one ushabti to shatter. Shadi puts Dark Yugi through a series of game tests, which he passes. His last test involved an illusion of Jonouchi. The two were made play a game, where they must cause their opponent to fall of the edge. Jonouchi taunts Yugi identically to how he did as a bully. Yugi's reaction caused another ushabti to crack. Unaware if it's the real Jonouchi or an illusion, Dark Yugi refuses to take his turns in the game. Shaid is shocked at this decision. Jonouchi forces Yugi to an edge and Yugi refuses to take his turn, explaining that he trusts Jonouchi. The illusion then fades away. The last rope supporting Anzu's platform begins to break, but the real Jonouchi arrives and holds it up. Suprised at how the friends support each other, Shadi's ushabti shatters and Anzu is restored to normal. Jonouchi struggles to hold up the board as the possessed professor tries attacking him. Dark Yugi helps Anzu back to the building and instructs Jonouchi to touch the Key off the professor. Dark Yugi teaches Shadi that unity is the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi leaves beaten, but pleased. His bloodline has been searching for someone like Dark Yugi and perhaps he may be able to open "that door". Jonouchi and Anzu notice how Yugi has been acting different. They approach over this matter, but Dark Yugi has already relinquished control to Yugi. ''Death-T'' After Seto Kaiba steals Sugoroku Mutou's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, Dark Yugi and Kaiba engage in a game of Duel Monsters, which becomes a Shadow Game. Kaiba secrety adds the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card to his hand, petending to draw it. He Summons it and tries to attack with it, but "Blue-Eyes" true loyalties do not lie with him, so it destroys itself. Dark Yugi uses "Monster Reborn" to revive it and use it to dfeat Kaiba. For Kaiba's Penatly Game, he is made believe he is trapped in the Duel Monsters's world, where he suffers death at the hands of monsters. To get revenge on Yugi for defeating his brother earlier, Mokuba Kaiba plays Capsule Monster Chess with Yugi. He uses a rigged dispenser to give him high level pieces and give Yugi low level ones. Mokuba's gang are surprised to see Yugi change into Dark Yugi, but Mokuba had been hoping for this. He had heard of the other Yugi from Seto and aimed to defeat that persona. Dark Yugi lures Mokuba into lining his pieces diagonally to be defeated by "Torigun". As a Penalty Game, Mokuba imagines he trapped in a giant Capsule Monster Chess Capsule. Mokuba later invites Yugi to Kaiba's mansion. Here he lures Yugi and Jonouchi into a game involving a rotating plate with different meals on it. Jonouchi gets poisoned by one of the meals he eats. Dark Yugi realizes that Mokuba is cheating by using a salt container as a switch to stop the plate. Using the Millennium Puzzle to smash the container, he leaves a poisoned meal in front of Mokuba and Mokuba is made hand over the antidote. The next day Yugi and his friends participate in Kaiba's Death-T game. After Honda is trapped in a room of falling bricks, Yugi admits to his friends, that he thinks there is another person inside him. After this Dark Yugi takes part in the remaining rounds of Death-T. Dark Yugi defeats Mokuba in another game of Capsule Monster Chess. Kaiba inflicts an artificial Penalty Game on Mokuba, but Dark Yugi saves him. Mokuba initially can't understand why Dark Yugi would save him. He faces Seto Kaiba in the final round in a game of Duel Monsters. He uses Sugoroku's Deck, but ends up on the brink of losing after Kaiba Summons 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". Dark Yugi manages to draw the complete set of "Exodia", defeating Kaiba. For the Penatly Game, he Mind Crushes Kaiba, dispelling his evil side. In the second series anime, Death-T is skipped and the two confrontations with Kaiba are merged. Kaiba kidnaps Grandpa, after seeing his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" the first time. After tearing up the card, Yami Yugi duels him, with Grandpa's Deck. Kaiba Summons the other 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and Yugi defeats him with "Exodia". After winning, he Mind Crushes Kaiba, dispelling his evil side. ''Monster World'' Yugi and his friends visit Ryo Bakura to play Monster World. Dark Bakura, who has eyes set on the Millennium Puzzle takes over Bakura's body and plays against them, turning the game into a Shadow Game. Confident of the existance of Dark Yugi, Yugi delibratly lets Dark Bakura turn him into a Monster World figure for the duration of the game, so Dark Yugi can take control of his body, allowing the two Yugi's to meet for the first time. Yami Yugi continues the game, using his friends as figures and trying to keep them alive. Similar to Dark Bakura, Dark Yugi manages to rig a few dice rolls in his favor. Both players agree to disallow rigging the rolls, but Dark Yugi is able to channel his friends feelings into the dice, scoring some effective rolls. With the help of his friends and Ryo Bakura, Dark Yugi manages to defeat Dark Bakura's Dark Master Zorc winning the game. Duel Monsters The plot shifted to a Duel Monsters centered universe, after a while. Many of these events are covered in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga. They were also shown in the second series anime, which also contained a number of additional storylines. Toei's film and Yu-Gi-Oh! R also added additional storylines to this part of Dark Yugi's life. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie'' Seto Kaiba steals the card "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from Shougo Aoyama, to force Yugi to duel him in a game of Duel Monsters. Dark Yugi duels Seto Kaiba with Shouga's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but refuses to play it until Shougo gains the courage to duel. Shouga finally gains the courage and Yugi Summons "Red-Eyes" and fuses it with "Meteor Dragon", Summoning "Meteor Black Dragon". He uses "Metero Black Dragon" to destroy Kaiba's 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", which are bound together with "Wicked Chain", winning the Duel. ''Duelist Kingdom'' With his eyes set on the Millennium Puzzle, Maximillion Pegasus sends Yugi a video tape and invitation to Duelist Kingdom. When the video is played, Pegasus appears on the screen and requests a Duel with Yugi. Using his Millennium Eye, Pegasus takes Yugi into a dark world, where Yugi's friends and Grandpa are frozen. Yami Yugi emerges and duels Pegasus. Pegasus reads Yami's mind, using his Millennium Eye and learns his strategies. Yami ultimately loses due to the time limit on the Duel. Pegasus then steals Grandpa's soul, using his Millennium Eye to blackmail Yugi into entering the Duelist Kingdom tournament. At the tournament, Yami defeats Weevil Underwood and Mako Tsunami and supports Joey in his Duel against Mai. Mokuba Kaiba, who was held prisoner by Pegasus, escapes and steals another duelist Deck Mokuba wants revenge for how Kaiba Corporation got humiliated after Seto Kaiba lost to Yugi and knows Pegasus needs to bet Yugi in order to take over KaibaCorp. He duels Yami Yugi in the hopes of eliminating him, so Pegasus will be unable to face him in the finals. Unable to beat Yami, Mokuba steals two of his Star Chips, to get him disqualified. Yami manages to convince Mokuba, they should be working together and to return the stolen Star Chips. Mokuba tries to return the first Star Chips he stole, but the duelist he took them from is already being shipped off the island. As Mokuba shows Kemo that duelist's Star Chips, Kemo slaps them into the water, including two of Yugi's and takes Mokuba captive. Yami challanges Kemo to a Duel for Mokuba's freedom. Kemo doesn't duel, but arranges another meeting, where he'll have an opponent for Yugi. Yami's opponent in the manga was The Death Imitator, who used a puppet of Seto Kaiba. In the anime, he faced the Mimic of Doom, who initially disguised himself as Kaiba. The Mimic insisted that Kaiba was dead and he was his ghost seeking revenge. In the English version, he calimed to be Kaiba's evil half that Yami had sent to the Shadow Realm. Both cases Yami's opponent used Kaiba's Deck. The real Seto Kaiba hacked into Pegasus computer system and put a virus in the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Yami's opponent Summoned. In the manga after Yugi defeated the Death Imitator, he made the puppet start attacking him. In the Japanese anime, he used the Millennium Puzzle to put the Mimic in a coma. In the English anime, he drove all evil from the imitator. Yugi and his friends met up with Ryo Bakura. Since the Monster world was skipped in the second series anime, Yami Bakura played a similar game with Yugi and his friends. Yami Bakura trapped Tristan, Téa, Joey, Yugi and Bakura in Duel Monsters cards, while he and Yami Yugi dueled with them in their Decks. After Summonng "Dark Magician", the card Yugi had become, Joey, Téa and Tristan see that there are two Yugi for teh first time in the anime. Yami is put at a disadvantage, as he focus on keeping his friends alive for the Duel. Yami Bakura plays "Change of Heart", which Ryo had become. Ryo refuses to turn his friends against each other and takes over Yami Bakura's "Lady of Faith", telling Yami Yugi that he can win, if he attacks him. Yami Yugi refuses to attack his friend. He then uses the Millennium Puzzle to switch the souls of the two Bakuras and attacks, sending Yami Bakura to the Graveyard and winning the Duel. Afterwards Téa, Tristan and Joey all think they dreamt it. ''Battle City'' ''Yu-Gi-Oh! R'' ''Virtual World'' ''Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie Pyramid of Light'' Yugi is invited to a Duel against Seto Kaiba. Kaiba forces Yami Yugi to Summon the Egyptian Gods and uses the card "Pyramid of Light" to remove them from play. Kaiba attempts to destroy "Pyramid of Light", with "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", but Anubis, who had planted the card on Kaiba refuses to let this happen. He emerges from the ground, tosses Kaiba aside and continues the Duel in his place, to get his on revenge on the Pharaoh. Anubis forces Yugi inside the Millennium Puzzle, leaving Yami continue the Duel by himself. Anubis brings out "Andro Sphinx" and "Sphinx Teleia". Yami uses "Monster Reborn" on "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", which he uses to destroy "Pyramid of Light". This causes the 2 Sphinxes to merge into "Theinen the Great Sphinx". Yami Yugi uses "Reverse of Reverse" to activate Kaiba's "Return from the Different Dimension" to Special Summon the Egyptian Gods. He then Tributes Ra and Slifer to use Obelisk's effect, destroying "Theinen" and droping Anubis' Life Points to 0. After Anubis defeat, a monster emerges from the Pyramid of Light. Seto Kaiba gives Yugi, "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" to use against the monster. Yugi and Yami Yugi together Summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and defeat the monster with it. ''Waking the Dragons'' After the Battle City tournament in an anime only arc, Yugi goes to the museum, where Yami Yugi attempts to regain his memories by holding the Egyptian Gods up to the tablet, but is interrupted by real life Duel Monsters appearing outside. Later that day a group of perpetrators break into Kame Game and steal the God Cards. Yami Yugi meets up with the thieves and duels one of them, Grerimo. Grerimo uses "The Seal of Orichalcos", which extracts the loser's soul to use to awaken the Great Leviathan. Grerimo Summons the stolen "Obelisk the Tormentor", who is even affected by the Seal. Yami Yugi manages to destroy Obelisk and defeat Grerimo, sealing Gremimo's soul, but doesn't recover the God cards. The next night, when Yugi falls asleep, he and Yami awaken inside the Millennium Puzzle, where Kuriboh guides them to a portal to the Duel Monsters world. Here they meet "Dark Magician Girl", who tells them about The Great Leviathan and urges them to pull a sword from a crystalized dragon. As the chosen duelist, Yugi was able to release Legendary Dragon Timaeus in doing so. Timaeus becomes a card in Yugi's Deck, which he and Yami use to fight the Paradius organization, who are trying to awaken the Great Leviathan. Pegasus invites Yugi and his friends to America to collect a card needed to defeat Paradius. Believing Yami Yugi was an evil Pharaoh, Rafael targets him to try take his soul. He manages to lure Yugi into a Duel, but tells him he won't be using "The Seal of Orichalcos". Rafael later plays the card "Exchange", forcing Yami to take the Seal. Yugi instructs that they musn't play that card, no matter what. Yami reaches a point in the Duel, where he cannot win without playing it. Yami considers playing it, but Yugi objects. Yami tells him to back off and let him duel. He plays the Seal, which cause Timeaus to leave his field as it doesn't co-operate the Orichalcos. Yami beings to recklessly Tribute his own monsters to damage Raphael despite Yugi's objections. Raphael uses Yami's strategy against him, by using "Guardian Eatos", who powers up increases according to the amount of monsters in the opponent's Graveyard. Rapheal defeats Yami with Eatos. The Seal of Orichalcos begins to take Yami's soul, but Yugi pushes him out, since the Seal only needs one soul, he lets it take his rather than Yami's. Yami falls into depression and guilt over what he let happen to Yugi. As he continues his travels, he and Téa are split from Joey and Tristan on a train hijacked by Rex and Weevil. Weevil, seeking revenge for his loss in Duelist Kingdom, duels Yami on the roof, using "The Seal of Orichalcos". "Timaeus" refuses to assist Yami when he plays it because of his actions in the last duel. Weevil tricks Yami into thinking he's permantly lost Yugi's soul. Upset over Weevil's joke, Yami goes berserk and recklessly attacks him using "Berserker Soul". Téa stops him attacking, pointing out he's already won the Duel. With nobody driving the train, after the Duel, it drives off a cliff. Yugi and Téa are rescued by Ironheart. Ashamed of himself, Yugi lets Ironheart hold onto Timeaus. Ironheart leads Yami to a place of lost souls, where he finds Yugi's spirit. Yugi engages in a Duel with him, using "The Seal of Orichalcos" and a strategy similar to Yami's from the Duel with Rafael. Yami defeats him and overcome his mistakes. As he leaves Dartz conjures an Orichalcos Soldier to duel Yami. Yami is unable to defeat it without "Timaeus", so Ironheart, Chris and Skye sacrifice their own lives as they return the card to Yugi. With the Darkness inside Yami erased, he plays the "Timeaus" and uses it to defeat the Soldier. Afterwards Yami an Téa meet up with their friends and Kaiba, who takes them back to Domino City, which becomes overrun with Orichalcos Soldiers. After Joey loses his soul in a Duel with Mai, Yami makes his way to Duel Rafael. Rafael hands Yugi, Joey's "Hermos" card. This time Rafael uses "The Seal of Orichalcos". Rafael defies his own practice of letting his own monsters to go to the Graveyard in his attempt to defeat Yami, hating him more. Yami manages to talk him out of Dartz influence. Rafael plays "Soul Charge" to revive his monsters, but loses the Duel. Since Rafael overcame his dark half, there was nothing to power the seal, allowing him to keep his soul. ''Grand Championship'' Capsule Monsters Yugi suffers nightmares where Yami is being captured by a giant monster. These nightmares cause the Millennium Puzzle to act strange. Joey Wheeler onw his friends a trip to India. This resulted in them meeting Alex Brisbane, who took them to the Pyramid of Alexander the Great, after their plane crashlanded. Here Brisbane transports them to another world, where Duel Monsters creatures are real. Yugi gets split up from his friends after they're ambushed by a number of Gokibore and a Kamakiriman. Yami Yugi comes out to help Yugi. He accidently touches a capsule, which causes Celtic Guardian to appear. Yami uses Celtic Guardian to defeat Kamakiriman. Millennium World Yami ventures to find the memory world to learn his name and fight the same evil. which threatened the world thousand of years ago again. In order to do this, he plays the Dark RPG against Yami Bakura. These events are covered in the Millennium World manga and second series anime. ''Dark RPG'' ''Ceremonial Battle'' Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga when Jaden Yuki is thinking of legendary duelists, a silhouette of Yami Yugi, Kaiba, Joey and Mai is shown. In the series finale of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, Yugi transports Jaden Yuki to the past to duel Yugi shortly after the Battle City finals. Seeing Jaden to be a strong duelist, Yugi switches to Yami Yugi to continue the Duel. Deck Yami Yugi usually Duels using Yugi's Decks. On occassions he has had his own Deck, including the Ceremonial Battle. Here his Deck revolved around Summoning the Egyptian Gods and also contained a number of "Dark Magician" support cards. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters